Do You Feel The Same?
by CyanideSpell
Summary: What happens when two people reveal their hidden feelings after ten years?  Not what you think, oneshot.  Repost!  Fixed a couple of errors.


Author's Note: I know I should be working on the sequel to The Stone Rose but I became consumed by the Beniot tragedy. It got me thinking about all my old favorites from back in the day. This is a one shot about my 'Golden Couple' from the WWE/F based on the speculation Debra Marshall had been backstage at TNA's Final Resolution 2006. I wrote this with an old friend from my wrestling role-playing days in mind. He was the Jeff for my Debra. I fought back tears with every word I typed. I miss seeing them together.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. If I owned Jeff and Debra I would force them together.

Debra Marshall's fingers fiddled with thin air from behind the rental car steering wheel. What was she doing here? She really didn't want to come back to the wrestling business, did she? Yes, she did, a little. She didn't want to return to the WWE though. Or was it because she wanted to be with _him_? She didn't have much time to ponder on her thoughts, or even decide to turn around and leave as there was a tapping on the glass window. She turned to see her old friend from WCW, Steve Borden standing there. A smile was forced onto her lips as she grabbed her Coach bag. Steve, still the gentleman, opened the door for her.

"Debra! I wasn't sure if that was you. I didn't know you were coming." She greeted him with a gentle hug. "Well, a last minute thing, really. I was starting to miss the business and I can't go back to WWE, not with Steve still there..." She trailed off and Borden nodded. Debra chose not to mention she had been watching TNA, and _him_, religiously since TNA first aired. "How've you been doing since then?" Debra gave a shrug. "Pretty good. How have you been? Tell me about TNA." "You're going to love it. It's like a high school reunion. Kevin, Scott, Jeff..." His list of former WCW stars went on but the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter as Steve said _his_ name, distracting her. "...Russo would love to write you into the script, I'm sure." Debra nodded. "I already talked to Vince a couple of days ago. I'm just checking it out. I think I'm going to be a little old for the female crowd here. Steve laughed. "Don't worry. You'll be able to teach thee young girls a thing or two. Besides, you're still as beautiful a the day I met you." Debra laughed and gave him a shove as they headed into the arena. How good it felt to be among old friends again.

"Is that who I think it is?" The familiar voice of Kevin Nash caught her off guard. "Debra!" He picked her up in a tight hug. "Kevin! It's so good to see you again!" He put her down gently. "What brings you here?" Debra gave a shrug. "Just checking things out." Steve spread the word that Debra was there and she soon had an entourage growing around her. Steve was right, it was like a high school reunion. Not far behind Kevin was Vince Russo and Scott Levy. Soon the hallway was filled with talking as she caught up with her old co-workers.

Jesse James and Monty Sopp heard all the commotion and poked their heads around the corner, seeing Debra. She was back. Jesse nudged Monty towards the group and took off down the hall to the locker room/office of Jeff Jarrett. He entered without even knocking. Jeff started to protest but Jesse cut him off. "She's here..." Jeff stopped mid-word, his jaw dropping. Jeff stood up so fast his chair toppled backwards._ She _was here? "De...De..." Jesse nodded. Only one woman had ever gotten Jeff to stutter while talking. Jeff looked into the mirror, running his finger through his hair. "Five minutes." Jesse nodded once again.

Jeff paced the locker room nervously. What was _she _doing here? It wasn't a bad thing, just a shock. He knew her. He knew she wasn't here just to check out the promotion. He knew she was here to see him, he hoped. He had kept tabs on her. How many years had it been since he laid eyes on her in person? Four? Five? Yeah, five. Why was he getting so nervous? They had once been the best of friends. What was wrong with him? It was only Debra. Debra Marshall, the secret love of his life. His five minutes was up.

Jeff strode down the hallway with his usual confidence but inside he was weak. As weak as a newborn puppy. She noticed him the moment he noticed her. Her body stiffened as her words to Kevin trailed off. Everyone turned to look behind them, seeing Jeff stop a few paces away from the large group. They entourage said their goodbyes knowingly. Debra barely waved, her gaze locked on the man she longed to be with for the past ten years. Neither could speak or move. It was Jeff who broke the silence. "Deb, is it really you?" Her head nodded, not trusting her voice. A finger quickly brushed away the tear welling in her eye before running those few steps to him. His arms enveloped her as hers went around his neck. "God damn Deb, I never thought you would come." As Debra confessed it was a spur of the moment thing his fingers lovingly ran through her hair. As her head snuggled into his shoulder he got a whiff of her familiar scent. Despite the stares from the crew, who had no idea of their past together, Jeff held her as she silently cried. He fought back him own tears. "Deb, don't cry. What's wrong?" Her head shook as she pulled away with a smile. "Nothing. Everything is better now." Her arm slid through his as he led her to the privacy of his locker room.

Neither spoke as she perched on the edge of the couch. She had to remind herself he was still married. He first paced around the room for a moment before he perched on the couch next to her. His hands gently took hers, squeezing them tightly. They really didn't need to speak, did they? They had always had that silent communication between them. His hands moved up to cup her face, taking in her familiar features. "Why are you here?" His voice was soft. "I don't know." Her head hung after her confession, he pushed it back up. "I...I...needed to see you..." He pulled her close. "I've been so worried about you since Steve. You dropped off the face of the planet. Do you know how hard it was to find out anything about you once you went into real estate? You've had me so scared." Debra stared up at him, searching for something, but she didn't know what. He brought his head closer to hers, lips just millimeters away. They touched for the briefest second before Debra's conscious caught up with her. "Jeff...what about..." He brought a finger to her lips. "Shhh..." His lips found hers once again. He needed this, she needed this, they needed this. Yes, his wife was miles away, suffering from breast cancer. Yes, this was morally wrong but it was so right for them. He pulled away, not trusting himself. "You know there will always be a place for you here, right?" She nodded. "I know. I'll think about it Jeff." Tears were welling again as she stood. "Do you have to...?" Again she nodded. He knew she didn't want to. "Give Jill and the girls my best." He nodded, promising. Taking her arm, he led her out to the rental car. The two embraced once again. "Don't be a stranger Deb, please. It's lonely without you." Her lips pressed against his cheek lovingly. "I'll miss you Jeff." He felt the same as he opened the rental car door for her. She slid into the seat, placing her purse in the seat next to her. She turned to look at him once more. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers quickly before gently shutting the door. As she drove away she watched him watch her from the rear view mirror. "I love you Jeff." The whisper was to herself, her not knowing he was whispering the same thing.


End file.
